


Guilty Pleasure

by ThoughtaThought



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Ball Gag, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bratting, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Caning, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Edgeplay, Flogging, Gags, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink, Kneeling, LMAO, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Masochist!Dan, Nipple Clamps, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Praise Kink, Rigger!Dan, Rope Bondage, Rope Bunny!Phil, Sadism, Sadist!Phil, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sensation Play, Shibari, Spit As Lube, Submission, Subspace, Switches, Thicc Thighs, XD, either way there's a penis between some thighs, light bratting, one just sounds less crude, or more pretentious, thigh fucking, those last two are the same thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtaThought/pseuds/ThoughtaThought
Summary: “You’re new,” he says. His voice is deeper than Dan expected, a soft command that makes Dan’s knees want to hit the floor. Dan locks them in place. He’s not here to bow. “I’m Phil.”“Dan.” He flashes his own bands in Phil’s direction, who looks at them, then returns his eyes to Dan’s.“Dan,” Phil says, running the name over his tongue with curiosity. “It can be hard to find a partner in a new place. If you’d like to play in the future, I would be willing to help oversee some scenes until you can establish trust with the subs here.”“And if I don’t want a sub?”“I can oversee scenes and recommend trustworthy Doms so you feel safe,” Phil says with a smirk. “Is that something you might be interested in?”“I’m versatile.”~~*~~Dan and Phil meet at a BDSM club and decide to play. Dan is a rigger and a masochist. Phil is a sadist and a rope bunny. It’s perfect.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 43
Kudos: 68
Collections: Phandomreversebang face the music





	1. New Switch in Town

**Author's Note:**

> For the Phandom Reverse Bang: Face the Music edition! Inspired by Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) by Jonghyun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ay-nOvdHizA
> 
> Art by hiwatari-art: https://hiwatari-art.tumblr.com/post/640317695385092096/guilty-pleasure-white-nights-watercolors-kuretake
> 
> All the love to my truly amazing beta. You are my hero and the savior of my sanity. Also a bit of a muse? If not that, than at least a supportive inspiration. https://itmenofaithleft.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan explores the BDSM scene

Dan is very aware of the way he’s perceived. It used to be necessary for his survival: a vigilance honed through years of physical and emotional torture from peers who saw the bend of his wrist when he adjusted his fringe or the jut of his hip when he rested his weight against a surface or his tendency to shrug his shoulders forward in an attempt to appear smaller. All these ‘tells’ that slapped the label queer across his forehead based on stereotypes that he happened to fit into. He used to try curbing them or replacing them with more ‘masculine’ ways of presenting himself. Trying to pass as straight in a fruitless attempt to avoid cutting words and blunt fists. 

Now he uses these aspects of himself as a lure. He knows how enticing he is as bait, but he’s in a new town and he wants to try sinking his claws into someone else for a change. 

Whoever said that being dominant meant being masculine was a stupid sack of misconceptions. 

Being alluring isn’t a weakness: it’s an asset. 

Looking across the crowd at Eden’s Twilight, all Dan sees is potential. Based on the pairs of eyes he keeps catching sight of, others see his potential as well. 

He intentionally didn’t get dressed up for tonight. Leather and corsets and collars have their place and look damn good, but the goal tonight is to observe. Dan likes to be comfortable when he’s observing. A loose cotton shirt that doesn’t obscure his collarbones and second day skinny jeans: casual comfort without sacrificing style, but not trying too hard. 

Yet. 

He’ll get there. 

It’s in the future, but for tonight…. 

“I haven’t seen you here before.” 

Dan turns left to look at the admittedly beefy bear who’s strapped in a pleather harness with matching pants. His chest is covered in hair that looks just long enough to grip and he’s almost as tall as Dan.

He’s also leering the entirety of his thick, broad body close enough that Dan can feel the heat coming off his bare chest and smell the undercurrent of his spicy cologne. 

Dan holds up his right wrist, showing off the bands he selected for his night out: red for observer, blue for single, and black for dominant.

“Ah, I see.” The intensity fades from his eyes and is replaced with a kind smile. “I apologize, Sir.” 

Dan tips his chin in acknowledgment and the guy leaves and this is why Dan loves fetish clubs. He uncaps his half empty water bottle and goes to wet his lips when his eyes lock with a still figure relaxing at the edge of the dance floor. Dan holds his gaze as he steps away from the wall and starts walking through the crowd towards the bar. 

His dark hair shines as he walks through beams of light in motion. His broad shoulders stretch the fabric of his dress shirt. He looks proud and put together and Dan wants to _wreck him_. His light eyes change with the colour of the lights flashing blue and green then almost gold under the warm yellow bleeding softly through the bottles of liquor behind the bar. He rests his bare forearms against the bar and Dan notes the bands around his wrist: green for participant, blue for single, black for Dom. Once he’s gotten a nod from the bartender, he shifts to take a visual tour of Dan’s body, landing firmly when their eyes meet. 

“You’re new,” he says. His voice is deeper than Dan expected, a soft command that makes Dan’s knees want to hit the floor. Dan locks them in place. He’s not here to bow. “I’m Phil.” 

“Dan.” He flashes his own bands in Phil’s direction, who looks at them, then returns his eyes to Dan’s.

“Dan,” Phil says, running the name over his tongue with curiosity. “It can be hard to find a partner in a new place. If you’d like to play in the future, I would be willing to help oversee some scenes until you can establish trust with the subs here.”

“And if I don’t want a sub?” 

“I can oversee scenes and recommend trustworthy Doms so you feel safe,” Phil says with a smirk. “Is that something you might be interested in?”

“I’m versatile.” 

Phil hums as he’s handed a bottle of water from the bartender. 

“What about you?” Dan asks when the silence has stretched almost to the point of pain. 

“I switch,” Phil says with a shrug. “I have a scene in the blue room later, if you’d like to watch.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Dan says. He turns to leave, only to feel a gentle hand on his chest. It would be easy to push past the barely there pressure and walk away. He could…

but he really doesn’t want to. He feels a smirk tug at his lips as he turns his head to meet Phil’s heavy gaze. 

“I-” Phil’s expression falters and he smiles shyly, chin dipping toward his chest so he’s looking up at Dan. “I would rather like to play with you, if you were to be so inclined.” Phil’s hand flutters away from Dan to his own sides, his slender fingers pick their way in and out of his pockets. 

Dan looks back up, but can’t catch Phil’s eyes. He reaches out and uses a single finger to tap under Phil’s chin once in a firm, but gentle command. Phil’s head lifts immediately and the tension fades from his shoulders when their eyes meet. 

“Phone,” Dan says, his palm facing the sky between them.

He leaves that night after watching Phil’s scene, his back tingling with phantom pain and a promise of coffee and negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dan Doms Phil
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood.


	2. The Rigger and the Rope Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Doms Phil

Phil’s approach is familiar. Their eyes lock and he’s moving toward the bar with that singular focus that makes Dan want to bow his head and offer up his body for Phil’s use. But not tonight.

Tonight Dan plans to shake Phil until he falls apart at the end of a length of rope; the strength of his knots holding the broken pieces. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Phil says, a cheeky smile tugging at his lips. Dan rolls his eyes in exasperation and tries to look disapproving, but it’s ruined by the smile pressing dimples into his cheeks. 

“You’re an idiot,” he says, far too fondly. Phil giggles. It’s unfairly adorable. “Do you need anything before we head back?” 

“Nope. I’m good.”

They walk together through the ebb and flow of bodies to a hallway lit by blue light and lined by doors. 

Dan is, above all else, a perfectionist. Rigging, for him, is art in motion. His goal is not just to restrain, but to enhance the beauty before him. Phil is a canvas he can’t wait to mark as his own. 

He enters the black room (checking that the light indicators above the door are red - occupied - and orange - closed scene - because Phil isn’t into exhibitionism) and turns slowly as the door latches. The room has a table where Dan has laid out coils of black synthetic hemp (washed and washable, pliable from hours of practice.) A pleather futon (covered in a black fuzzy blanket that’s both warm and soft) is nestled between a minifridge (full of water with a basket of energy bars set on top) and a kneeling cushion (removable velvet case over a water resistant pillow.) 

Phil is a vision in high contrast and colour. Black glasses frame his blue eyes made more vibrant by the blue bomber jacket with extra zips, his body lengthened by black jeans and shirt. 

“Are you still okay with everything we discussed?” Dan asks once he’s swept his gaze over the man in front of him. 

“Yes, sir,” Phil says, his voice strong and confident. 

“Did you do as I instructed?” 

“Yes, sir.” Dan nods in approval. Phil blushes, shifting between his feet, but keeping eye contact. 

“Safe words?”

“Green for go, yellow for slow, red for stop,” Phil recites dutifully. “If I don’t respond when you ask for a colour, the scene will end.”

“Nonverbal safeword?”

“Squeezing my eyes shut.” Phil scrunches his face up to demonstrate.

“Very good.” Dan says. “Strip.” 

Phil is a man who knows how to dress himself. He has an eye for subtly accentuating his broad shoulders and hips despite the limitations of men’s fashion. He looks damn good in clothes. 

He looks even better without them. 

Phil undresses eagerly, his cock hanging half hard between his thighs, but he seems to curl into himself as his clothes are removed. Once he’s fully nude, his arms fold over his stomach, hands holding onto his own hips where the flesh of his hips is wider than his waist. 

That simply won’t do. 

“Hands at your sides,” Dan says quietly, with a firm edge that has Phil reluctantly obeying. His head and shoulders are bowed forward, but not in submission. Dan wants to step closer and run his hands over the places Phil was trying to hide in reassuring caresses, but he doesn’t. Not yet.

“Phil, I want you to look at me,” he says gently and waits patiently until Phil’s head lifts enough that their eyes meet. Dan holds eye contact, a silent command for Phil to keep his eyes up, then pointedly sweeps his gaze down over Phil’s body. When he gets back up to Phil’s face, he’s glad to see his eyes still focused on Dan. He smiles his approval and maintains eye contact as he says: “You’re beautiful.”

Phil blushes prettily. A bit of tension leaves his shoulders as a smile blooms over his face. 

Dan turns away to snag the black silk blindfold from the table, running the fabric over the palm of his right hand. Dan revels in the cool, soft slide over his skin. 

“Tonight is all about being present in your body,” Dan says as he takes a step closer to Phil. Draping the fabric over one of Phil’s shoulders, he pulls it slowly over the skin before him as he speaks. “I want to see you lose yourself to every sensation. I want to be responsible for every aspect of your pleasure.”

He circles around until he’s behind Phil. His mouth twitches up into a smile when Phil shudders at the silk caressing his chest. Dan slowly, softly runs his fingernails up from the base of Phil’s spine until his fingertips can explore the breadth of Phil’s shoulders. He keeps his breath deep and even as his fingers whisper down the back of Phil’s arms and watches the gooseflesh rise in their wake. His fingers find their way back up to trace along Phil’s collarbones to the base of his throat. 

He grabs the silk between his hands and runs the fabric up Phil’s neck to just below his jaw. He gathers both ends in his right hand and moves his left down Phil’s spine until he finds the silky silicone base between Phil’s cheeks. 

Dan presses circles into the base of the plug while pulling gently back on the silk around Phil’s throat. Phil’s back arches beautifully, pushing his ass into Dan’s hand with a rough noise forcing its way past the silk threatening to constrict his airway. Dan guides Phil’s head back until it’s resting on his shoulder and keeps his left hand moving as he runs his lips - slowly, oh so slowly - up the side of his neck, over his jaw, to the shell of his ear. 

“You will not come without my permission,” he whispers. Phil’s breath stutters out of his lungs. “You will tell me when you’re close and I will decide if you’ve earned it.” 

“Yes, sir,” Phil says, breathless. 

“Good boy,” Dan purrs, releasing pressure and moving his left hand back up to the fabric. Phil pants and his hips shift back into Dan, who allows the grinding while he drapes it over Phil’s eyes. He cups Phil’s head, guiding it up so he can secure the blindfold in its proper place. “Colour?”

“Green,” Phil says quickly and Dan steps away with a light, reprimanding smack on Phil’s bum. Phil sways on his feet, looking unstable enough that Dan places a hand on the small of his back - a gentle pressure to steady him - before he walks toward the table.

Dan grabs a length of rope and unfurls it, holding the middle, where a thread marks the bight, and stretching it between his hands. He goes through the same motions, draping and running the ends over Phil’s back as he circles him, coaxing gooseflesh from Phil’s skin and enjoying the way Phil shivers at the tender touch. 

He places the bight at the base of Phil’s neck, over his spine, and uses it to pull their lips together firmly. Phil positively melts: body lax, arms loose at his sides. His lips yield to Dan’s tongue and his breath shudders out of his chest. They’ve barely begun, but the proof of Phil’s submission is a heady euphoria that Dan will treasure and protect; building that fragile trust until Phil is floating. 

Dan reluctantly pulls back and smiles when Phil tries to follow. 

“Someone’s eager,” he teases.

Phil hums. “I like kissing you.” 

Dan kisses him again, then gets to work.

To begin, he wraps and weaves from neck, over chest, around back, place a knot to hold tension, under bust, around back, another knot to hold tension, until a sturdy chest harness is built up; black rope beautiful against pale skin. After every knot he checks the fit of the rope, making sure he can get two fingers against Phil’s skin, then checks his knots to make sure they won’t constrict or loosen. 

That done, he spends some time running his fingers lightly over Phil’s skin. He starts next to the rope and works his way out, mapping out the spots that make Phil shiver. He’s exploring up the inside of Phil’s arm when Phil giggles.

“Tickles,” he says. Dan presses his lips to Phil’s shoulder and wraps one arm around Phil’s waist. He pulls Phil back against his chest with a firm hand next to the rope under his chest and runs his other hand down Phil’s back until he reaches his bum. He massages the round flesh of one cheek, then the other.

With his other hand, he works his way down, enjoying the give of soft skin over pliant flesh and the line of longer hair that turned dark under Phil’s bellybutton. He follows that path down until he gets to the trimmed fuzz below. He splays his fingers above Phil’s cock while his other hand returns to the base of the plug in Phil’s ass. Dan pushes the plug forward and back, stimulating Phil’s perineum and prostate in turns until Phil starts to rock his hips. 

Dan’s lips wander from one shoulder, across Phil’s spine and back while his fingers press and shift until Phil is moaning and shuddering. Dan nips over the flesh of Phil’s shoulder and looks down his chest. Phil’s cock is an angry red and weeping cum down his shaft. Dan sees Phil’s hands twitch at his sides, uncertain and unbound. Dan backs off, pressing firm circles into the flesh of Phil’s stomach and ass until his breathing slows and he stops shaking, then steps back.

He checks his work again before grabbing another length of rope. He places the bight of the rope at the base of Phil’s sternum, below the harness. He ties a knot at Phil’s spine, following the harness around to his chest where he weaves it through and makes a knot between Phil’s shoulderblades. He makes twin loops, which he feeds Phil’s arms through and holds the tension steady as he secures another knot at Phil’s spine. He repeats the pattern, making a line of knots and loops down to Phil’s wrists. The rope pulls Phil’s hands together at the base of his spine and his shoulders back. Dan walks a circle around Phil, enjoying the way the rope keeps his posture straight, but pursing his lips at the tension in Phil’s frame. 

“Relax,” he says, reaching out to soothe his fingers over Phil’s chest, down his stomach, to the tops of his thighs and back up. Dan’s fingers circle, sneaking closer until they reach pebbled rosebuds. Phil’s breaths increase in speed only to hitch when Dan’s fingers swipe over his nipples. 

“Colour?” Dan asks 

“Green.” Phil shivers through a sigh and his shoulders unlock, settling against the rope pulling his shoulders back and collaring his neck, keeping it from collapsing back. 

Dan slides the kneeling cushion to the centre of the room and helps Phil lower onto it with a firm grip on the harness he has crafted. He cards his fingers through the soft black quiff regularly and steadily, cups Phil’s cheek and murmurs words of encouragement and praise until Phil fully surrenders to the strength of the knots, allowing them to hold him together. 

“Perfect,” Dan says, swiping a thumb over Phil’s lower lip. They part and Phil’s warm breath gusts out. “You’re doing so well, pet. You’re so good for me. So beautiful.” Phil’s breath hitches and his jaw slackens as he leans into Dan’s every touch like a cat sprawling toward the sunshine. 

“Sir.” Phil’s voice cracks out of his throat. He sounds wrecked, like he hasn’t spoken in hours. His tongue sneaks out to wet his lips and pulls the lower between his teeth. Dan allows his thumb to prod it free, then swipes at the wetness left behind. 

“Yes, pet?” His words come out barely more than a whisper. Then Phil’s tongue darts out and he leans forward to pull Dan’s thumb into his mouth, suckling serenely and humming. Dan struggles against his arousal, pushing back his desire as he grabs a handful of hair at Phil’s crown, pulling his head back. Phil whines at the loss, but Dan stays focused. “Tell me what you want, pet.” 

“I want-” Phil squirms and whines on his cushion when the plug shifts with the movement. His cock is still hard, lifted off Phil’s thighs. Phil wets his lips again. “I want you in my mouth, Sir.” 

Dan smiles, though Phil can’t see it. “You look so pretty when you’re needy, pet.” Dan strokes his thumb over Phil’s blushing cheek until the blush creeps down to his chest. His mouth hasn’t stopped moving: lips pressing together and parting around pants; tongue sweeping out and teeth biting down. Dan watches him as he shifts, moaning at every movement, straining against the rope toward Dan’s body heat. 

“Please,” Phil whines when Dan keeps stroking a thumb over Phil’s cheek. “Please, Sir. I want your cock in my mouth. I want to feel it on my tongue. I want to taste you. I want to know how your skin feels. I want you to feel how warm my mouth is around you.”

Dan struggles to keep his breathing steady; struggles to calm his desire to grab and take; struggles to keep the stroke of his thumb consistent over Phil’s cheek.

“I want to know if you’ll be soft or hard; if you’ll get softer or harder inside my mouth. Please, Sir.” His voice turns soft and scratchy. “Please, use me to warm your cock. I want it. I need it.” When Dan doesn’t immediately respond, he begs: “Please.” 

Dan’s thumb on Phil’s cheek is suddenly wet and he blinks at the realisation that Phil is crying. 

“Shhh, pet. It’s alright,” Dan says, bringing up his other hand to wipe the tears from both of Phil’s cheeks. “I’m right here. I’ll take care of you. My beautiful boy.” 

A sob escapes Phil’s mouth as he leans into Dan’s hands. 

“Colour?”

“Green, sir, please.” Phil sniffs through a shuddering breath as Dan’s hands leave his cheeks and undoes the button and zip on his jeans. Phil perks up eagerly at the sounds. “Yes. _Yes. Please_ , Sir. Want your cock. Want you in my mouth, Sir.” 

Dan pushes his pants down and takes a step closer, threading his fingers through Phil’s quiff. Phil’s entire body relaxes, his words halting as his mouth falls open, tongue soft over his bottom teeth. Dan rests the head of his soft cock against Phil’s bottom lip and they both shiver at the contact. The hot puffs of Phil’s breaths make the skin of Dan’s thighs tingle with raising gooseflesh. 

“Such a good boy,” Dan murmurs as he pushes his hips forward. Once the head is past Phil’s lips, he closes around it. He’s not sucking or licking, just holding Dan’s cock in his mouth; surrounding him. “You’re so good for me, pet.” 

Dan strokes Phil’s hair, scratches his scalp, cups the back of his head or his cheek, as Phil’s breathing slows down and evens out. Dan unties the blindfold and lifts the silk off of Phil’s face, using it to blot away the remaining wetness around Phil’s closed eyes. 

They stay there together, wrapped in a slowly dissipating cloud. Their breathing follows the slow slide of Dan’s hands. Phil’s eyelashes dry and, eventually, his eyes open. He looks up at Dan, slowly regaining focus.

“There you are, pet,” Dan says quietly. “That's it. Come back to me.” 

After several moments, Phil's eyes regain focus until he comes back to full awareness. Dan's only warning is a sudden gleam in Phil's eye before his soft cock is pulled tightly into Phil's mouth, his tongue pressing and swirling under loose foreskin. The sudden change in stimulation knocks Dan off balance and he almost loses himself to the sensation, his cock hardening until it doesn't all fit in Phil's mouth, though he does try. It's Phil gagging when Dan's cock hits the back of his throat that pulls him back.

Dan shifts his hand from Phil’s hair to rest across his throat, pushing him off his cock with a pop. His lips are red and slick with spit; a drop of precum nestled in the cupid’s bow of Phil’s upper lip. Phil squirms, pressing his throat into Dan’s hand and grinding down onto the plug. 

“Now, now, pet. You didn’t ask permission,” Dan chides.

“I like the way you taste, Sir,” Phil says with a smirk, the flutter of his eyelids challenging Dan’s resolve. “I like the weight of your hard cock in my mouth.” 

And _fuck_ if that doesn’t make Dan’s dick twitch. Then Phil dips his chin and looks up at Dan through his eyelashes, blinking rapidly and pushing his lips out just a little bit. 

“Can I suck you off, Sir?” His voice has dropped an octave, but still manages to sound sweet.

“Fuck.” He’s a demon in angel’s clothing, trying to suck Dan’s soul out through his dick. Dan takes as deep a breath as he can manage and holds it, fighting himself for that control that usually comes so easily. He hasn’t quite found it when he has to exhale, but he’s able to look Phil in the eye without shoving his dick in that beautiful, filthy mouth. Small victories. 

Dan closes his eyes and forces himself to take another deep breath. When he opens his eyes, Phil is still straining against the hand around his throat and panting against the pressure. He’s opened his legs and managed to get one of his heels under the base of the plug as his hips rock with more purpose. His eyes hold a challenge. 

“Nonverbal safe word?” Dan asks, pulling out his phone with his free hand. He keeps his eyes locked on Phil, who scrunches up his face, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m not using it,” Phil says when his eyes open. His gaze shifts to Dan’s dick and he bites his bottom lip, hips are still moving. “Please-”

“You want my cock, but you’re grinding against that butt plug; chasing your own pleasure.” 

Phil whines, his hips jerking into stillness. His eyes are glazed over, slightly unfocused and shining with frustrated tears. “Please, Sir, I need...” His voice is soft and ragged while his breathing is laboured and rough. 

“What do you need, pet?” 

“I’m so close, Sir,” Phil says with a whine. “I need to come.” 

Dan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, clicking on an app then locking eyes with Phil. He presses on the screen and Phil’s eyes and mouth go wide as the plug buzzes. 

“O-oh, _fuck_.” Phil’s head tries to fall to his chest, his eyebrows pinch together, he immediately starts wiggling, trying to get away from the powerful vibrations assaulting his prostate. His dick twitches, pushing out a bead of precome. 

“You don’t get to come until I have,” Dan says, authority bleeding through the calm monotone of his statement. Phil keens, his eyes jump up to Dan’s face.

“I can’t- Sir-” Phil’s gaze lands hungrily on Dan’s cock. Phil’s eyelids flutter as he bites his lip, hard. His entire body jerks and another bead of precome pushes its way out. His nostrils flare as he gasps. “Sir, _fuck- please!_ ”

Dan watches Phil’s thighs flexing, trying to fight through the haze of pleasure to lift up and attempt to pull away from the plug’s vibrations. He’s so far gone, that they mostly twitch as he squirms helplessly against the ropes, his chest heaving. When a sob breaks from Phil’s throat, Dan sinks his fingers into Phil’s hair, not yanking, but holding until he guides Phil’s mouth back to his own cock. 

Phil sighs in relief, eyelids fluttering but never staying closed for longer than a moment, then he starts working his tongue and lips over Dan’s cock with a singular focus. Dan forces himself to keep his eyes locked with Phil’s, watching diligently for his safeword, despite the urge to close his eyes and let his head fall back. 

Phil is sucking his way down toward the base when he spasms forward, then immediately chokes on Dan’s dick. Dan tries to pull back, but Phil increases suction around the head, so it doesn’t leave Phil’s mouth. His tongue flicks from frenulum to slit and he _moans_. And Dan-

“ _Fuck_.” Dan uses his grip in Phil’s hair to pull him off and Dan pumps his fist over himself until his cum paints the black rope woven over Phil’s chest and neck.

“Please, Sir!” Phil’s words break out of his heaving chest, his cock dripping with cum and flushed with blood. 

Dan shudders to his knees, right hand slipping under the harness, left hand dropping to Phil’s cock. 

“Come, pet,” he purrs.

Phil comes with a scream after one stroke of his cock and grunts through the aftershocks. His head falls to Dan’s shoulder, body jerking in oversensitivity from Dan’s grip to the plug’s vibrations. Dan wipes his left hand on his jeans and grabs his phone, but waits until another sob escapes Phil’s throat before turning off the plug. Phil’s body collapses, Dan’s grip on the harness the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor. 

Dan shifts forward until he can pull Phil to his chest. He hooks his chin over Phil’s shoulder and starts undoing the knots holding Phil’s arms behind his back. He tosses the rope under the table so they won't trip on it later, then begins massaging Phil’s arms with gentle, but firm circles. He traces muscles and strokes skin until Phil’s breathing calms. 

He moves Phil’s palms to Dan’s thighs so he can reach both hands back to undo the knots of the harness and start unwrapping those as well. It goes much faster, but by the end Phil is shivering. 

“Phil, love,” Dan coos, pressing his nose to Phil’s cheek as he tosses more rope under the table. “Do you want to come sit with me on the sofa?” Phil moans, then whines, then collapses fully against Dan. Dan smiles, pressing his lips against the bits of Phil he can reach.

“You’re going to have to help me get over there, yeah?” Dan says. “I’ve got a soft, fuzzy blanket set out for you and I promise to hold and snuggle you for as long as you’d like.” 

It takes a while and a lot of gentle coaxing, but Dan manages to get Phil’s arms up and around his shoulders. Dan grabs a hold of Phil’s waist and they stand together. Dan walks backward until his calves hit the futon. He pauses, thinking.

“I’m going to need to remove the plug before you sit. Okay, pet?” 

Phil nods against Dan’s shoulder. Dan strokes up to Phil’s shoulders then back down. When he touches the base of the buttplug, Phil tenses with a whimper. Dan hushes him, rubbing soothing circles at the small of Phil’s back.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay,” Dan says. He presses a kiss to Phil’s temple and keeps a firm hold of the base. “Relax for me, love. You’ll feel better once it’s out.” Phil’s arms tighten around Dan’s shoulders, but there’s a bit more give around the plug. A breath shudders out of Phil when the plug slides out. 

“That was so good, pet,” Dan says, holding the plug away from Phil’s body and keeping up the slow strokes over his back. “You did so good. Let’s get you settled and warmed up.”

He and Phil shuffle in a circle until Phil can sit on top of the blanket Dan laid out. Dan wraps Phil up and grabs two bottles of water and a handful of energy bars before sitting next to the swaddled Phil and pulling him to rest against Dan’s chest. 

He spends a good while alternately giving Phil bites of granola, sips of water, and gentle praise. He strokes his fingers over Phil’s thigh and through his hair. Phil finishes two energy bars and half his bottle of water before he shifts so he can look at Dan’s face.

“That was amazing,” Phil says with a smile. 

“You were amazing,” Dan says. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to tame a brat.” 

Phil huffs. “I’m not a brat.” 

“Sure, bub,” Dan teases.

“I’m not!” Phil laughs and pushes Dan’s shoulder weakly. “I just… need something to distract my mouth.” 

Dan chuckles, running his fingers through Phil’s quiff. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Next time it’s my turn,” Phil says, giving Dan a cheeky wink. Well… Dan could tell it was supposed to be a wink. It looked more like an uncoordinated blink.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Phil Doms Dan
> 
> Hey. Hi. Hello there. What do we think? What was your favourite part? Any tags I missed? lmk <3


	3. The Sadist and His Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re mine to use as I please,” Phil says and smears his thumb through the spit stuck to Dan’s chin. “Mine to touch as I please.” Phil follows the train of spit to Dan’s chest and traces his wet fingers around each of Dan’s nipples before he pinches one of them, hard. 
> 
> “My sweet baby doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to itmenofaithleft (https://itmenofaithleft.tumblr.com/) and Yani (https://jorzuela.tumblr.com/) for helping me make this the best it can be and encouraging me when I needed it most. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re a mess,” Phil says.

Dan is nude, head bowed as he kneels on a wire grate. He shivers at the sound of Phil’s voice. His jaw is stretched wide around the ball gag buckled into his mouth. His palms lie flat on his thighs, wrists cuffed in leather and connected by an o-ring. There is a trail of saliva from Dan’s mouth to his knees, which must ache from holding position. He doesn’t move. 

They have mapped out this scene extensively. They had experimented privately with their power dynamic, spending hours talking about Dan’s previous experience with subspace and his tendency to drop if he is not cared for properly during and after a scene. Phil is aware of how slowly Dan sinks into a submissive mindset; how easily he breaks out of it and how much it can exhaust him to sink over and over. Anxious spirals of thought cause Dan’s mind to bob in and out of subspace without firm direction and diligent distraction. 

“I wonder if your knees will bruise from kneeling on that for so long.” Phil stands from the futon and makes his way over to squat in front of Dan. He grabs Dan’s chin roughly and forces their eyes to meet. Dan’s eyes ripple, on the very edge of falling. He just needs one last push, then they can really begin. Phil hums, feeling around his belt for the slender chains and unclipping them with one hand. 

“What will people think of you when they see your bruised knees?” Phil drops the chains to the floor in front of the grate. Dan's eyes wander down at the noise and Phil tightens his grip on the boy’s chin. “Did I say you could look?” Dan’s attention snaps back to Phil’s face with an involuntary whine, eyes wide with anxiety and full of too many thoughts. That won’t do. 

“Eyes here,” Phil says, tapping once between his own eyes. 

“You’re mine to use as I please,” Phil says and smears his thumb through the spit stuck to Dan’s chin. “Mine to touch as I please.” Phil follows the train of spit to Dan’s chest and traces his wet fingers around each of Dan’s nipples before he pinches one of them, hard. Dan twitches toward Phil’s hand with a choked off moan and Phil switches to the other nipple with a smirk. 

“My good little toy,” Phil says before looking down so he can clip the clamps around Dan’s nipples. Once one has been attached, he flicks it to hear the bells jingle. Dan pants around the ball gag. Phil’s fingers drape the delicate chain down Dan’s chest and picks up the other clamp, attaching it to the other nipple and flicking it as well. 

“My sweet baby doll,” Phil murmurs, gathering the ends of the chains attached to the nipple clamps and pulling on them until Dan’s neck meets Phil’s lips. He runs his lips over the skin there, breathing out hot, humid air and inhaling Dan’s scent. Gooseflesh blooms and Phil bites at the taught flesh, eliciting a high moan from Dan. Phil bites his way up to Dan’s ear, biting the lobe and licking over the shell.

“I’m going to break you,” he whispers. A shudder runs through Dan’s entire body and he shifts on his knees, whining in discomfort. “I’m going to push you to the very edge, over and over again.” 

Phil pulls back just in time to meet Dan’s eyes as they open. His focus is fuzzy, attention drifting despite his gaze landing heavily on Phil’s face. Phil holds eye contact and smears his free hand through the spit on Dan’s chest before wrapping it around Dan’s cock. He keeps his grip a touch too tight and moves slowly over the shaft, twisting his wrist so his spit slick palm slides over the head, then pushing back down to the base. 

Dan’s jaw relaxes around the gag, a line of saliva drips from his lower lip and connects to his chest. His eyes are half closed, pupils blown wide. Phil strokes him until he’s flushed and aching, then releases his hold. Dan whines and sways forward, eyes tracking Phil’s face. 

“Let’s get you up, doll,” Phil says. He sets a wooden chair behind Dan, then carefully helps him sit. Phil watches him closely, keeping sturdy hands on Dan’s shoulders to make sure he doesn’t pass out after kneeling for so long. 

Once Dan is steady on his seat, Phil releases his shoulders. He takes a moment to admire the blue-red diamond pattern on Dan’s knees, pressing and massaging the area to feel the texture. Dan’s legs shake as the blood returns to the area and Phil presses harder, humming when Dan squirms in discomfort at the feeling. 

Phil stands and ties Dan’s cuffed hands to a rope hanging from a bar above him. He hooks the chains attached to the nipple clamps through the o-rings on either side of the ball gag, drawing it tight and clipping it in place when Dan’s chin starts to bow. He retrieves a heavy flogger with suede falls, running them over the bare skin of Dan’s chest and teasing his dick with them, making it twitch. Dan’s eyes are hooded, breaths coming in shorts bursts around the gag. 

“Signal to slow down?” The first two fingers extend from Dan’s left hand. “Very good,” Phil praises, running the falls over Dan’s thighs again as his fingers curl back into a fist.

“Signal to stop?” Dan’s middle finger extends as he smirks around the ball gag. “Cheeky brat.” Dan tries to lift his chin and moans when the movement tugs at the nipple clamps.

“Are you asking to stop right now?” Phil asks and Dan shakes his head, hands balling into fists again quickly. 

The flogger whistles through the air and thuds against one of Dan’s thighs. He tenses, breaths halting for a second then leaving him in a huff. Phil uses the falls to caress the spot he just hit before flicking his wrist in a circle and landing a hit on the other thigh. He caresses that spot as well, then lands eight hits in quick succession, four on each thigh. Dan stays tense, breaths puffing wetly around the gag, head jerking back when he forgets himself and forward to relieve the pull on his nipples, as he tries to keep his shaking thighs still under the sudden barrage of stimuli. 

Phil keeps part of his attention on Dan’s hands, where they’re still balled into fists above him, but keeps his eyes where Dan is looking at him through his eyelashes. He swings the flogger again, landing ten hits, five to each thigh. Dan’s dick has softened enough that Phil can pull all of it into his mouth, so he drops to his knees, letting the flogger fall to the floor, and runs his hands over the warm, pink skin. He leans forward and wraps his lips around Dan’s soft length while his fingers explore the soft fuzz on his legs. He sucks hard, watching Dan’s eyes widen as he teases with his tongue until Dan’s fully hard again, then pulls off with a pop. 

Dan whines at the loss, his arms tensing as his hips rock forward. Phil hushes him with a smirk and gently moves his left hand to grip loosely around Dan’s cock, stroking slowly, oh so very slowly, until Dan’s hips jerk forward to chase the scant friction Phil was providing. 

“Ah ah ahhh,” Phil chides. He slaps each of Dan’s thighs hard enough for the sound to echo through the room. Dan whimpers and squirms, arms tensing enough to lift his bum from the seat. Phil raises his eyebrows at him disapprovingly. 

“Getting antsy?” Phil teases, then straightens his legs, standing bent over above Dan. He grabs Dan’s chin, tilting it up until the chains to the clamps grow taught enough that Dan’s chest strains forward in a futile attempt to relieve the pulling. Dan’s every inhale becomes a gasp; every exhale tugging at his abused nipples. This is one of Phil’s favourite things to do. Bondage that leaves his subs tense in the middle of an impossible situation. It’s the sweetest kind of torture. Phil bares his teeth around a smile. “You look delicious like this. A wanton slut begging for more and you can’t even speak.” Phil increases the pressure under Dan’s chin until every exhale comes out as a whine. 

Phil brings his other hand up and thumbs through the wetness on Dan’s chin, stroking across his cheeks. He lets Dan’s head drop, letting his doll catch his breath for a moment, then wraps his fingers around the chains and tugs the nipple clamps off in a swift moment. Dan jumps at the feeling, then brings his chest forward with a moan as Phil’s fingers press heavy circles over the reddened buds. Dan cries out, his head jerking back and he squirms as blood rushes back to the already sensitive flesh. 

Dan’s throat moves as he swallows around a moan: Phil watches raptly and he can’t help himself. He reaches up and runs his thumb over Dan’s Adam’s apple. Dan’s body immediately tenses and Phil looks up to see his eyes squeezed shut, then a bit of movement from Dan’s hand - two fingers raising shakily. Phil’s hands leave Dan’s skin immediately. 

“Dan,” Phil says softly, but firmly. Dan doesn’t move. “Dan can you look at me?” Dan breathes shallowly through his nose for a minute before he pries his eyes open. 

“Well done, Dan. That’s good. You did a good job. Thank you for letting me know something is wrong.” Phil’s hands flutter around Dan, but he doesn’t touch. “Dan, can I remove the gag and untie your hands? I need to know what happened.” 

Dan nods minutely, a bit shakily. Phil leans forward and feels behind Dan to undo the buckle, then catches the ball when it falls from between Dan’s teeth. He undoes the knot and lays Dan’s cuffed hands on his thighs. When he looks at Dan’s face, his eyes are closed, but he looks a bit more relaxed. Phil breathes a little easier. 

“Dan,” Phil whispers. He waits until brown eyes open. “I’m going to get some water, a blanket and some towels. Do you need anything else?” 

Dan shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything. Phil leaves and returns quickly, pausing with the items in hand. 

“I’m going to wrap this blanket around you, clean you up a bit, then help you drink some water. Then we’re going to talk for a bit, okay?” Phil takes a moment to breathe while he waits for Dan to answer. 

“Okay,” Dan says, his voice raspy and quiet. 

“Okay,” Phil repeats. He pulls the blanket over Dan’s shoulders, then uses the towel to dab at Dan’s chin. Dan’s fingers wrap around his wrist and the towel after one dab.

“I’ve got it,” Dan says. 

“Okay.” 

Phil watches Dan wipe under his chin, down his neck, chest, and stomach. He drops the towel over his groin and reaches for the bottle of water. Dan tries to open it, but his hands are shaking and bound. Phil watches him struggle for a bit, then holds a hand out.

“May I?” 

Dan struggles for a little longer, then laughs shakily and hands it over. He shakes his head and tugs at his curls as his breath stutters. Phil cracks the seal of the bottle, then hands it back to Dan who takes a few hasty gulps. 

“Slow down, love,” Phil says. “There’s no rush. Little sips.” 

Dan breathes and sips and breathes and attempts a smile, then the corners of his mouth tug down and his bottom lip quivers. He grabs the edges of the blanket, pulling it tight around himself, shivering. 

“Hey, hey,” Phil whispers, holding his arms out in offering. Dan nods and Phil wraps him up, murmuring into his curls and rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. “Breathe with me, Dan,” he says, then he sets the rhythm, breathing slowly in on a count of four, holds it for four, then breathes out for four. He repeats the pattern until Dan’s breathing matches his own, then he pulls back and holds Dan’s shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Phil asks gently. He waits patiently as Dan’s eyes flick around Phil’s face. 

“It’s- um… my neck,” Dan says, then releases a breath. His chin falls to his chest and Phil immediately misses the warm brown. “Sometimes it’s fine. Sometimes it’s really good. And sometimes it- it triggers… things.” 

Phil uses a finger under Dan’s chin to realign their gazes. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Phil says, cupping Dan’s cheek and smiling reassuringly at him. “I’m so proud and relieved and honoured that you feel safe with me.” 

“I do,” Dan says. “Trust you.” Phil felt himself smile. 

“I’m so glad,” Phil says, stroking a thumb over Dan’s cheek. “Now, I need to clarify something: you signaled to slow down, not to stop, right?” 

Dan nods. 

“Are you ready to continue?” 

Dan nods.

“Do you need anything,” Phil asks, “before we get back to it?” Dan’s eyes drop to Phil’s lips. 

“Kiss me?” Dan whispers. “Then can I get my gag back?” 

“How could I refuse when you ask so nicely?” Phil hums with a soft smile, then stands, offering his hands to Dan. Phil helps him stand, the movement causing the blanket and towel to fall from Dan’s body. Phil readjusts Dan’s cuffs to be above his head again, pulling the rope to tension until his sub is stretched out and beautifully bare on his feet. 

Phil’s hands fall to Dan’s waist, wrapping around to the small of his back and pulling them flush and bringing thier lips together. He starts the kiss gently and slowly: soft reassurance that Dan is good and brave and beautiful and his offered submission is a gift that Phil will protect and treasure. Dan moans, pushing closer and Phil requests access, his tongue softening Dan’s bottom lip. The kiss quickly turns into something savage and hungry and desperate. Phil kicks the chair out of the way and plants his foot between Dan’s legs, encouraging him to grind down on Phil’s jean-covered thigh as he claims Dan’s mouth. 

Dan’s mouth makes the most beautiful sounds when he’s riled up: grunting and whining and moaning. Their breaths mingle, puffing between their mouths. Phil consumes them as they leave his lips, massages hands over his shoulders, his back, his bum. Phil cups his cheeks, careful to avoid Dan’s neck, and kisses him hungrily as Dan humps against his leg. 

Before Dan can find the release he is desperately chasing, Phil is stepping back, letting Dan grind against the air and  _ oh _ , the strangled cry that leaves his throat sounds delicious. Phil smiles and pecks at Dan’s hungry lips before grabbing his hips and turning him to face the one way mirror on the wall behind him. Dan looks debauched: his nipples red and perky, precome dribbling from the tip of his red cock, his lips swollen and slick. He sees the moment Dan catches sight of himself. He sees the moment Dan remembers their hidden observers. He sees the conflicting shame and arousal shine in Dan’s eyes before his chin drops to his chest as the shame wins and  _ that just won’t do _ . 

“Look at yourself,” Phil commands. When Dan fails to follow his direction, Phil grabs the hair at the crown of Dan’s head and moves him to face his flushed reflection. “You were moaning like a wanton slut and humping my leg like a bitch in heat mere moments ago. Any illusion of dignity you had has been destroyed by your own desperation.” 

Dan shivers and closes his eyes, whining and leaning back into Phil. Phil slaps an open hand over one of Dan’s nipples and his eyes fly open as he cries out before slamming shut. Phil slaps over the other nipple, enjoying the echo bouncing around the room, then fisting a dry hand over Dan’s cock for five rough strokes. Dan’s eyes and mouth are open, locked on their reflection. At the fifth stroke, Dan’s hips snap forward into Phil’s hand just in time for Phil to release and step completely away. Dan keens as he thrusts forward into the air before his head falls back and his knees bend as he sags against his cuffs like his strings had been cut.

“Fuck,  _ please _ , Sir,” Dan begs. His hips roll forward, a drop of precome falling to the floor.

“Don’t be greedy, doll,” Phil says with a smirk. He retrieves the flogger and gag from the floor and walks to the back wall. He returns the flogger to its hook so the falls hang straight, combing his fingers through the suede to remove any tangles or kinks, then cleans the gag with an alcohol wipe, drying it with a clean towel. He leaves the nipple clamps attached to the o-rings. He quite enjoyed the way they forced Dan to keep his head bowed. “I’m not done playing.” He grabs the varnished rattan cane from its hook and turns. Dan sees him in the mirror, his eyes flick down to the cane in Phil’s hand and he shakes his head no, arms quivering with the strain, but his fingers stay in tight fists. 

Phil approaches slowly: a predator stalking helpless prey. Dan whines and pulls against his restraints. Phil presses the cane between Dan’s legs and taps softly against Dan’s inner thighs until he spreads his feet apart. It forces Dan to stretch up on his toes, his back arching and shoulders straining.

“There’s a good doll,” Phil says, tucking the cane under his arm so he can secure the ball gag back into Dan’s mouth. Dan accepts it readily, eager to be deprived of his voice. “Are you going to be able to hold this position, or do I need to bring out the stretcher bar?” 

Dan’s fingers unfurl and wrap around the rope holding him up then he settles onto his heels. Phil takes that for the confirmation that it is and nods in satisfaction. 

“I think your nipples have had enough of a break, don’t you?” Phil doesn’t wait for an answer, reaching around to gather the chains dangling from the gag and reattach the clamps, each eliciting a gasp around the gag. It forces Dan’s chin to tilt down and a string of spit falls from Dan’s lower lip. Phil grabs the handle of his cane and runs the lacquered surface from Dan’s ankle up over his calf to his thigh. He pulls back and hits it squarely in the centre of Dan’s bum, holding the cane against the skin where it lands.

Dan cries out and bows forward, moving at the initial sting. A shiver jerks at his shoulders and a moan spills from his mouth as the pain settles in, but his feet stay flat and his hands stay fisted around the rope. Phil looks where red is quickly turning to blue, a perfect line parallel to the floor, and sighs in satisfaction. He pulls back and strikes again, just above the first mark, careful that the end of the cane doesn’t wrap around and whip Dan’s hip. Again, just above. Again, below. Again, below. Five parallel purple marks, Dan shaking on the balls of his feet, arms tensed, knuckles white, spit and tears falling to his chest and the floor. Phil keeps his eyes on Dan’s hands after every swing, while he waits for the full effect of each blow to settle. Dan cries out and whimpers, but doesn’t signal for a break. 

He switches the cane to his left hand so his right can grab one abused cheek, massaging over the marks he made and watching Dan’s face in the mirror. A hiccup escapes around the gag, a tear falls as he squeezes his eyes shut. Phil moves to the other cheek and Dan cries out, wet eyelashes fluttering, but his fingers stay solidly fisted. Phil draws back and smacks an open palm - and Dan keens, head rolling back enough to pull a clamp off his nipple, the attached bells jingle as it bounces to the centre of his chest. 

Phil clicks his tongue, shoving Dan’s head forward and walking to his other side, putting the clamp back in place. He moves the cane to Dan’s front, sliding the length of it up Dan’s stomach and marveling at the gooseflesh that follows, then tapping it against the clamps in time with three  _ tsks _ . 

“Be mindful of your head, Dan,” Phil says. He taps under Dan’s chin, capturing his eyes in the mirror. “We want our audience to see your pretty face as you fall apart.” Dan’s jaw works around the gag as he stares into his own eyes.

“Good slut,” Phil says, smirking at the shiver such simple words elicit. 

“Feet together, doll.” When Dan hesitates, Phil firmly taps the outsides of his thighs. It’s enough to leave light pink marks that will probably fade before the scene ends, but it gets him moving. Dan’s breathing heavily and his arms shake as he tries to lift himself enough to move his legs, which also shake in protest. Phil stops him when his feet are a little less than shoulder width apart. 

“Good boy,” Phil says, running the cane up Dan’s stomach, tapping on the nipple clamps twice, then swinging and landing across the fronts of Dan’s thighs three times, pausing just long enough for the impact to settle. Dan wobbles, his knees collapse, and he  _ moans _ . “There it is.” 

Phil presses the tip of the cane under Dan’s chin to look directly into his eyes. The warm brown of them reduced to a small ring around his blown pupils. Phil watches them expand and contract a few times as he attempts to focus on Phil’s face. 

“You’re so good for me, doll.” Phil runs the cane over the marks on Dan’s thigh, stroking it over his balls and cock, tapping gently under the head to make Dan jump. “You’re so pretty tied up and marked by me.” 

Phil walked around Dan, enjoying the deep purple lines on his bum. A stroke of the cane’s tip over the marks causes Dan to shiver. His dick jumps as Phil runs the length up the back of his thighs, nestling it between his bum and thighs. 

“Beautiful.” 

Phil lands a hit across the very top of Dan’s thighs, running his fingers over the line as it shifts from pink to red to purple. Then again. Again. Again. Again. Phil grabs Dan’s ass on his way to his other side. 

“Can you handle two more?” Phil asks. Dan whines, his pupils blown under hooded lids. He nods, but his breath quickens as Phil runs the cane over the fronts of his thighs. Phil halves the space between the three existing lines, then retrieves the chair before turning his attention back to Dan. He quickly unbuckles and removes the gag from Dan’s mouth. Their kiss is messy and wet. Dan opens for him beautifully. He moans as Phil strokes over his shoulders and back. Dan gasps when Phil grabs his bum, massaging over the bruising welts and pulling their bodies flush together. 

Phil pulls back and sits on the chair to unclip one nipple clamp, replacing it with his tongue. He starts light and slowly increases pressure; swirls and flicks firmly as sensations return and sharpen; relishes every sound that comes, unmuffled, from Dan’s mouth. His hands roam the backs of Dan’s thighs, every touch so tender, but still enough to make Dan jerk. There are breathy gasps, low moans, wet smacks when Phil’s mouth is pulled from the pebbled, red wine nipples surrounded by pinched areolas. 

Phil removes the other clamp and lavishes that nipple with the same attention. He lets his mouth wander, licking a biting the soft layer of flesh covering Dan’s abs. He slides off the chair and onto his knees and spends some time sucking symmetrical purple love bites over Dan’s hips. Dan shakes, murmuring and whining and gasping. He moans when Phil runs his hands up the front of Dan’s thighs, then chokes out a groan when Phil’s lips wrap around his cock. 

Rough strokes over Dan’s abused thighs leave him shivering, his legs shaking with aborted jerks away from the pain even as he presses forward toward the wet heat of Phil’s mouth. The pleasure-pain pushes him over the edge and he releases into Phil’s mouth in long, thick spurts. Phil moves a hand to the base of Dan’s cock, jerking his length and sucking him until Dan is a twitchy mess, relaxed against his restraints. 

Phil stands and threads his fingers through Dan’s hair and gripping tightly, tilting his head back and pushing their lips together. When Dan opens, Phil pushes all Dan’s come into his mouth. Dan takes it, licking into Phil’s mouth to get the last drops. 

“Don’t swallow,” Phil says as he pulls back. Dan’s eyes are unfocused, but he manages a small nod. His chin stays bowed toward his chest as Phil moves to his back. He holds Dan around the waist and undoes the knot connected to Dan’s cuffs, gently guiding Dan forward until his hands rest on the seat of the chair, then unbuckles Dan’s cuffs. They thud to the floor and Dan curls his fingers around the edges of the chair. 

Phil undoes the button and drags down the zip of his jeans, sighing in relief then drapes himself over Dan’s back and plays idly with Dan’s chest. “You’ve been such a good toy for me,” Phil murmurs gruffly into Dan’s shoulder. “Letting me play and use you as I wish. Would you like a reward?” Dan, gagged by his own come filling his mouth, moans and nods. Phil kisses Dan’s shoulders as he pinches and flicks his abused nipples.

“I’m going to fuck your thighs until I come,” Phil says, letting his voice drops into its lowest register. Dan shivers, nodding furiously, and pushes his ass back into Phil’s clothed groin, whimpering when Phil’s jeans scrape against the sensitive skin of his thighs and bum. Phil cups his right hand under Dan’s mouth.

“Spit,” Phil says with a smile. Dan does and Phil smears the mess of saliva and come between Dan’s thighs. He pushes the elastic band of his pants under his balls.

“Cross your ankles, doll,” Phil says, stroking himself slowly as Dan obeys. “Clench those thick thighs together for me.”

“Fuck me,” Dan rasps. He looks over his shoulder, come-stained lips shining. “Use me. Want you to come. Wanna watch you come.” 

Phil tangles his fingers into Dan’s thoroughly mussed curls, pulling him to face forward and locking their eyes together in the mirror. “Then watch.” 

  
Phil isn’t careful, doesn’t go slow, has no need to wait for any adjustment. He snaps his hips forward, setting up a brutal pace. Dan cries out as every thrust pushes him forward, slapping against his marked thighs and bum, gasping when Phil pulls him back by grips on hips and hair. His thighs shake, but he holds position and Phil vaguely registers that words are leaving his own mouth.  _ So good, doll. Fuck, Dan you feel so good. Such a good toy. Love marking you. Love fucking you. Fuck. Yes. So good. So good. Dan-  _ It’s slick and filthy and so very hot that it takes almost no time for Phil to fall over Dan’s back, biting at the flesh of his shoulder as he comes between Dan’s thighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! The chapter count has grown! 
> 
> This chapter got a bit out of hand and I have plans for some EPIC aftercare, so I'm giving that its own chapter. Dan deserves to be cherished and tacking some shoddy aftercare on the end of this (very intense) scene was NOT the treatment Dan deserves. 
> 
> Think of this story as a double smut sandwich: soft, pillowey exposition and conclusion on either end; filthy, dirty smut patties in the middle. Delicious. 
> 
> How we feeling? I skipped the buildup and cool down in this chapter cause... there were a lot of things I wanted to get through. obvs. Did I do a good job? (pat me on the head and tell me I'm a good boy. I crave validation.)


End file.
